


Conquer Fear (Dutch Courage remix)

by snowynight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a missing scene of Dutch Courage. Steve thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquer Fear (Dutch Courage remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dutch Courage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388) by [ballpoint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/ballpoint). 



Now that they left, Steve looked at Stark and tried to figure out his feeling.

Surprised? Definitely. He would never expect that Stark was such a good actor to pull the cotton before his eyes, and probably the team (Did Jan know?). Angry too, for Stark withheld important tactical information. That could be fatal not only to Stark. And..... if Steve overlooked something so important...... _What were the things he didn't see?_

Stark had a lot to explain, Steve thought. Leaving was polite, but what if.... Steve didn't do polite anyway. He stayed.

For the team only, he told himself.


End file.
